Hello Love
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Sumbangan kedua saya for SHDL. Simple and light. Hope you enjoy. Happy SHDL, SasuHina fans.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Romance**

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typos **

**Another Celebration Fic for SasuHina Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Suara bel nyaring berdentang ke penjuru sekolah. Semester baru dimulai hari ini. Kelas-kelas yang sebelumnya ramai dengan suara ribut tiap murid, berangsur-angsur mereda. Pelajaran pertama terlupakan saat Wali Kelas berjalan masuk bersama seorang murid baru.

Tapi cerita tak dimulai di sini. Cerita yang sesungguhnya dimulai kemarin. Saat Hinata bersama tiga orang temannya berjalan keluar dari arena pertunjukan konser yang menyita banyak waktu, tenaga, dan kesabaran yang panjang.

Neji menjadi orang pertama yang tak menyetujui ide dari Ino. Tapi, hey, semua gadis menyukai cowok-cowok tampan itu. Mereka keren, hebat dalam hal menggerakkan tubuh mereka bersama dengan irama, dan seperti kebanyakan _boyband_ lain, mereka juga mahir menyanyikan lirik-lirik romantis nan manis. _So, oh please,_ Neji, Hinata juga termasuk salah satunya.

"Oke, _girls_, besok kita mulai sibuk dengan urusan sekolah lagi," Tenten membuka pembicaraan setelah keempat gadis itu berjejalan di kursi belakang taksi.

"_Sucks!_" teriak Ino.

"Ayolah, ini tidak akan seburuk itu," Sakura yang terkenal sebagai jagoan kelas dan favorit Tsunade, mencoba menyirami teman-temannya dengan semangat belajar.

"Aku berani sumpah! Kimimaro tuh _cool_ banget!" Ino yang paling cerdas mengalihkan pembicaraan, membawa arus baru selain sekolah dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Ya sih, tapi aku masih lebih suka gayanya Hidan," timpal Tenten sembari menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Sakura, duduk di pinggir dekat jendela, mencari kesegaran dengan memandangi jalanan yang telah diterangi warna-warni lampu. "Aku heran, kenapa mereka berambut perak semua?"

"Iyalah, namanya juga The Silver Boys. Bagus kan, coba namanya The Pinky Boys," Ino, meraih skor dengan menyindir Sakura.

Tenten cekikikan. "Tapi mereka gak akan lengkap tanpa Suigetsu."

"_No, no! _Hidan, Suigetsu, dan Kimimaro, semuanya adalah favoritku!" Ino masih menyisakan getaran-getaran energi seorang pemuja yang menggila. "Mereka kapan, ya, konser lagi?"

"Emang kamu punya uang buat beli tiketnya, Gendut?"

Ino pura-pura tertawa mendengar sindiran Sakura. Skor 2-1 untuk Sakura sekarang. "Tenang, aku kan bisa pinjam dulu sama Hinata." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kita punya Tuan Putri di sini. Benar kan, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk karena tak diberi pilihan.

"Dan menurutmu Neji-senpai akan memberinya izin itu, Gendut?"

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kamu kenapa sih suka banget ngerusak suasana?"

Sakura melempar pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya yang berubah gundah terpancar jelas. "Aku cuma nggak suka kita harus keluar malam padahal besok kita masuk sekolah."

"Itu yang namanya menikmati kehidupan, oke?" Ino menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya... berpikir, apa kita sebagai remaja hanya seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura disambut dengan jeda panjang yang sepi. Deru mobil yang menyusuri jalan utama menyerukan kepadatan lalu lintas sepanjang jalan keluar menuju jalan bebas hambatan antar kota.

"Apa kalian pernah memikirkan seperti apa kita nanti saat kita dewasa? Semester ini tahun terakhir kita di sekolah. Apa setelah kita lulus, kita masih akan berteman atau memilih jalan masing-masing dan melupakan segalanya?"

"Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh," Tenten mencoba mencari ketenangan. Pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya sedikit membuatnya ketakutan. Sebuah bayangan masa depan yang tak jelas itu masih tertidur di suatu masa karena saat ini ia sedang menjalani masa sekarang dengan mata terbuka.

"Saat melihat orangtuaku, aku ingin tahu seperti apa aku nanti saat akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dan menjalani hidupku yang sesungguhnya." Sakura menoleh, memerhatikan satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. "Kalian pernah memikirkan itu?"

Jeda panjang lagi.

Ino memecah kesunyian yang aneh di antara mereka dengan suara tawanya yang ringan. "Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan memikirkan Naruto. Naruto-kun ini, Naruto-kun itu," Ino tertawa lagi. "Iya, kan?"

"T-tidak."

"He?"

Jeda kali ini terasa berbeda dengan jeda sebelumnya. Kali ini, semua menanti dengan sedikit cemas dan penasaran.

"M-maksudku, Na-Naruto-kun adalah idolaku."

Tenten mengangkat alis kirinya, dalam benaknya dia ingin menampar keningnya sendiri sekarang.

Ino melanjutkan tawanya, "Idola? Kau pasti sudah sinting. Bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap cowok macam dia sebagai idola. Dia tidak pantas mendapat predikat itu."

"B-bukan seperti itu. N-Naruto-kun adalah... orang yang kukagumi. Dia...berbeda."

"Oke, terserah," Tenten sungguh berharap dia bisa mencuri gambaran Naruto dari kepala Hinata selamanya. "Inti dari kalimat Ino adalah, kau akan melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang ingin kautemui sepanjang hidupmu."

"Itu bukan maksud kalimatku, Tenten."

"Mungkin begini," Sakura menyela, "Ino tahu apa yang kaupikirkan untuk masa depanmu, kau tahu, kan? Kau dan Naruto menikah?"

"Itu juga bukan maksud kalimatku, Sakura."

"Jadi?" Tenten dan Sakura bertanya bersamaan.

"Maksudku tidak sejauh pernikahan, oke? Itu mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin kau memikirkan tentang pernikahan padahal kita masih sekolah. Intinya, Hinata tak perlu memusingkan hal seperti dirimu yang suka memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti itu."

Sakura merasa dialah penyebab topik yang berubah panjang ini. "Kau masih belum menjelaskan inti kalimatmu, Ino. Siapa yang akan mengerti apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?"

"A-ano... Naruto-kun dan aku tak akan m-menikah." Pipi Hinata memerah. "I-itu...aku me-mengharapkan o-orang lain untuk kusukai."

Tenten melepas napasnya yang terasa berat. "Benarkah? Orang seperti apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak mungkin seperti Neji-senpai," Ino tertawa mengejek, "Atau Chouji yang suka makan itu," lanjutnya. "Atau Shikamaru yang membosankan."

"Kau terdengar seperti cewek yang sedang cemburu, Ino."

Ino memukul kepala Sakura dengan cukup keras. "Aduh! Cewek gendut rese!"

"Menurutku kau akan cocok dengan cowok macam Gaara," Ino membuka mulut dengan ide sekenanya.

"Ya, jika kau suka bergaul dengan teman-teman berandalannya juga," Tenten membalas. "Menurutku Hinata cocok dengan cowok dengan kepribadian seperti Kiba, sikap sopan Shino, sedikit keceriaan Naruto, dan sikap _cool_ Gaara."

"Bagaimana dengan wajah?" tanya Sakura.

"Emangnya itu penting buat Hinata?" Tenten menjawab, "Kurasa nggak, deh."

"Aku yakin Hinata akan mendapatkan cowok yang _cool_. Tapi nggak kayak Gaara atau Naruto, atau Kiba atau Shino."

"Kau benar-benar cemburu, ya?" goda Tenten.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tenten, kau mau kupukul juga?"

Pembicaraan mengenai cowok terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Tenten mengakui bahwa Lee masih mendingan kalau saja dia tidak selalu ribut mencari perhatian Sakura. "Tapi itu bukan salahmu, sih," kata Tenten pada Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Taksi menepi untuk menurunkan Tenten. Kursi penumpang kini terasa lebih lega dengan hanya tiga orang gadis yang dua di antaranya sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Apa itu Neji-senpai?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk sambil terus fokus membalas SMS dari Neji. Hinata merasa dia tidak akan sanggup bicara banyak dengan sepupunya yang _overprotective_ itu sekarang. Suaranya pasti terdengar aneh karena gemetar. Dan kalau Neji mendengarnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan mulai berceramah panjang tentang dampak buruk berteman dengan Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Dari dulu Neji yakin, hanya dirinya yang bisa melindungi Hinata. Dan itu juga berarti menjadi sahabatnya.

"A-aku turun di sini."

"Tapi kau seharusnya turun di dekat rumahku, Hinata." Sakura memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang agak panik. "Apa Neji-senpai akan menjemputmu?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya, Sakura. Neji-senpai sudah menunggu," kata Ino. Jari telunjuknya kemudian menujuk ke arah depan. Di dekat sebuah toko serba ada yang buka 24 jam, Hyuuga Neji menanti dengan muka masam. "Dan dia tidak terlihat ramah."

"M-maaf, Sakura-san, Ino-san."

"Nggak usah minta maaf. Kau kuizinkan kembali ke kastil bersama dengan Naga penjagamu, Tuan Putri." Ino nyengir, sebelum melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai besok."

"Dah, Hinata."

Gadis Hyuuga berambut panjang itu membalas Sakura dengan senyuman sebelum turun dari taksi, menyapa Neji yang tak bergerak di tempatnya. Hinata berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Neji, lagipula dia tak punya arah lain selain pulang bersama sepupunya.

Di pesan singkatnya tadi, Neji bilang dia sedang kebetulan berada di toko serba ada untuk membeli rokok. Ayahnya bukan seorang perokok, dan Hinata sangat tahu bahwa Neji adalah seorang cowok yang percaya pada hidup sehat dan menjalaninya.

"Aku mau beli jus sebentar, tunggulah di sana." Neji menunjuk satu area dekat pintu toko yang diberkahi cahaya neon yang cerah. Jika Hinata berdiri di sana, Neji bisa segera tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Neji mungkin _overprotective_, tapi dia tidak akan sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti membawa Hinata masuk dan mengetahui bahwa dia juga perlu membeli obat pencahar. Belakangan ini si Hyuuga jenius kurang mengonsumsi serat. Mungkin dia juga perlu membeli jelly dan yoghurt. Perutnya terasa berat dan kaku. Neji menahan suara meringis demi harga dirinya di depan Hinata. Ya, sepertinya dia memang butuh yoghurt.

Hinata berdiri tanpa memikirkan apapun. Ia memandang keadaan sekelilingnya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Neji mungkin memarkir motornya di dekat sini, ia tak akan berjalan kaki dari rumahnya. Dan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, setidaknya dia perlu menempuh jarak sekitar tujuh kilometer.

Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian berjongkok saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh betisnya. Tangannya meraih pena tinta yang terlihat kuno dari aspal. Warna cokelatnya mirip dengan warna cat jam dinding besar di ruang tamu rumahnya. Setelah Hinata membuka penutupnya atas dasar ingin tahu, ia mencoretkan sebuah garis pendek di telapak tangannya. Garis itu melekat di kulitnya seperti dilekatkan dengan lem. Terasa dingin tapi juga perih seperti api yang menggores. Aneh.

Dalam sekedip mata, garis sederhana itu berubah menjadi sebuah kalimat di telapak tangannya. Bertintakan emas dan memancarkan kerlip-kerlip _glitter_ yang kilaunya bertebaran dengan magis.

"Tunjukkan padaku... dirinya?" gumam Hinata membaca kalimat di telapak tangannya.

Selama sesaat Hinata berpikir dia terlalu lelah hingga membayangkan hal aneh ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan terkejut saat menyadari segala hal di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gambar-gambar yang melesat cepat sementara dia tak mampu bergerak. Hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui, ia terjerembab di suatu tempat yang tak dikenalinya.

Sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap, dengan luas yang cukup untuk memarkir sebuah mobil sedan. Hinata berdiri, tak berani berjalan lebih jauh.

"Selamat datang," seru seseorang.

Hinata berbalik, dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita bergaun tidur. Rambut panjangnya lurus dan tebal. Poni rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya dengan sempurna mirip dengan poni rambut Hinata. Wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekat. Dia berdiri bertelanjang kaki, terlihat nyaman dan puas dengan penampilan Hinata.

"Kau baru pulang dari konser, ya?" dia lalu tertawa sebentar, terdengar segar dan menggetarkan. "Kau pasti bingung." Wanita itu lalu meraih tangan Hinata. Tangannya yang hangat menutupi tangan Hinata yang masih menggenggam pena aneh itu.

"'_Tunjukkan padaku dirinya'_, itu kan kalimat yang tergores di telapak tanganmu?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan dungu, menyadari sepasang matanya yang serupa dengan mata wanita itu, rambut yang menjadi replika sempurna rambut wanita itu, dan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa takut tapi juga penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Tangan Hinata ditarik wanita itu dengan lembut. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ranjang. Seorang laki-laki tertidur di atasnya, tenang dan larut dalam mimpinya. "Dia sedang tidur sekarang," bisik wanita itu di telinga Hinata. "Inilah jawabanmu."

Hinata memandangi laki-laki itu, rona wajahnya tersembunyi berkat sinar lampu yang lemah di sudut ruangan. Laki-laki itu terbaring tanpa daya. Rambut gelapnya yang hitam kebiruan terpajang sebagai helaian misteri yang menarik. Tulang pipinya menonjol, kulit putih wajahnya bersih. Lekuk hidungnya yang sempurna, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan garis rahangnya yang menawan, memesonakan. Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Dia bersikap agak sedikit dingin pada awalnya, tapi dia sudah tahu semua ini sebelum dirimu. Aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini lebih jauh. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

Wanita itu menyenggol Hinata dengan bahunya, mereka berdua merona bersamaan.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Dan saat kau bertemu dengannya, pastikan dia tahu namamu."

Hinata masih terlalu bingung untuk bisa mencerna kalimat wanita misterius itu. Tapi mungkin dia telah memahami segalanya tanpa perlu ada penjelasan. Hatinya merasakan getaran familiar yang mengalir dalam dirinya seperti cairan hangat madu.

Ia telah menantikan ini, laki-laki itu juga pasti sama dengannya. Entah dalam dunia seperti apa, atau bagaimana segalanya akan dimulai, tapi Hinata merasa dia telah menemukan dunia yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Waktumu akan segera habis, kau tak bisa terlalu lama di sini."

Hinata memandang wajah laki-laki itu sekali lagi, kemudian dia merasakan tarikan yang memaksa tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu segalanya berubah gelap.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia mengenali kamar tidurnya, boneka kelinci berwarna putih yang diberikan Neji di ulangtahunnya yang ke-lima, _futon_ dengan lapisan selimut bermotif bunga _cosmos_, seragam sekolah yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar, dan meja belajar yang di atasnya berjejalan bingkai foto dan buku-buku.

Hinata bisa segera mengenali suara Neji yang panik, dan ayahnya yang terdengar sedikit marah.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Neji membeku selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat _futon_ tempat Hinata berbaring.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ya, Hinata ingat, namun dia tak bisa bilang bahwa dia menemukan pena ajaib dan dia bertemu seorang wanita dewasa yang mirip dengannya. "T-tidak."

"Semalam kau pingsan. Hari ini kau harus istirahat di rumah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Dan melewatkan hari pertama sekolah? Sepertinya itu bukan gagasan yang bagus.

"T-tidak, Neji-nii, aku harus sekolah."

"Kau. Tidak. Harus. Sekolah. Ayahmu sudah memberi izin, aku akan telepon wali kelasmu."

"T-tidak. Ja-jangan. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Neji-nii."

Hinata memastikan Neji memahami kalimatnya yang sungguh-sungguh. Ia bangkit berdiri, berpose semampunya, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia sehat.

Neji masih meragukan kesimpulannya sendiri. Dia segera memahami keinginan Hinata untuk tetap sekolah, namun pengalaman semalam memberi trauma tersendiri baginya. Melihat Hinata terkapar di halaman luar toko 24 jam bukanlah pemandangan terbaik bila kau adalah Hyuuga Neji yang sedang sembelit.

"Kau yakin mau tetap sekolah?"

Jawaban Hinata sudah terlalu jelas. Dan harus Neji akui, Hinata selalu punya kendali akan dirinya.

"Jangan pingsan lagi," ancam Neji.

"Tidak akan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gesekan pena di atas kertas, menyita perhatian Sasuke. Sejak semenit yang lalu, Hatake Kakashi sibuk menuliskan beberapa angka di sisi kanan jadwal pelajaran yang akan ia berikan pada siswa baru itu.

"Nah, setelah ini aku akan minta salah satu murid untuk membawamu berkeliling sekolah."

Kakashi ingin tahu kenapa anak ini mendaftar masuk sekolah di semester akhir di tahun penutupan. Riwayat sekolahnya cukup baik bahkan terlalu baik. Dia samasekali belum pernah pindah dari sekolah lamanya yang juga menjadi sekolah unggulan. Sejak SMP, Uchiha Sasuke belajar di sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak berprestasi. Dan tiba-tiba dia muncul di sini, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lamanya, dan memancing banyak perhatian jika bukan pertanyaan sama seperti yang sekarang bertengger di benak Kakashi.

Namun Kakashi seperti ayahnya, enggan berpikir panjang hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Bel berdentang menandakan awal yang baru. Untuk para senior, mereka dibebaskan dari upacara penyambutan semester yang diadakan hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas. Jadi Kakashi bangun dari kursinya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun tak menunggu lebih lama di ruang guru dan terlambat masuk kelas.

Dia bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah familiar dengan lingkungan sekolah, berjalan menyusuri lorong yang telah sepi dari siswa. Hanya ada Nara Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan malas sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Yo, Shikamaru!"

Cowok Nara itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas. "Sensei," sapanya. Dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah siswa yang digiring Kakashi.

"Kita ada murid baru."

"Oh," sahut Shikamaru. Dia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, menunggu jika memang ada kalimat lain yang akan datang. Baguslah Kakashi juga sama malasnya dengan si ketua kelas yang jenius itu. Dia tak memperpanjang perbincangan dan berjalan lagi menuju kelas bersama dengan Shikamaru sekarang.

Ketiganya tak berusaha untuk bersikap ramah. Mereka tak bertegur sapa, hanya terdiam tanpa beban.

Kelas sedikit riuh saat Kakashi melangkah masuk bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru menyapa sahabatnya yang mengunyah kepingan keripik kentang terakhir dari bungkusnya. Ia duduk, bersandar dan lalu menopang dagu memandang langit.

"Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya Kakashi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sensei, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan murid di sampingmu itu!" teriak salah seorang murid yang disambut dengan suara tawa lepas siswa-siswa lain.

"Ah, itu bukan tugasku." Kakashi meletakkan buku daftar hadir di mejanya, dia menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Uchiha Sasuke mengambil perhatian sepenuhnya di muka kelas.

Sasuke tahu ritual ini. Ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya, membungkuk dan bersikap seakan dunia baru saja terbangun setelah hibernasi lama. Atau ya… dalam hal ini, ia hanya berdiri dan menanti apapun yang akan datang padanya.

Sepasang mata hitamnya memandang satu-persatu wajah di kelas. Semua tampak baru. Dia akan dengan senang hati mengacuhkan semua proses ini dan duduk di kursinya.

Haruno Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Apa hobimu?"

"Tidak punya."

"Kau pasti punya. Sesuatu yang kausukai, atau kau merasa senang saat melakukannya."

Sasuke berpikir, tapi tak benar-benar serius memikirkannya. "Tak ada."

Giliran Ino yang mengambil kesempatan, "Sebelumnya kau sekolah di mana?"

"Kiri-gakuen."

"Apa kau punya pacar di sana?"

"Tidak."

Seisi kelas tersihir dengan jawaban Sasuke. Para siswa meremehkan Sasuke yang punya tampang di atas rata-rata tapi tak punya pacar. Sebagian besar siswi menerka-nerka apa cerita di balik jawaban Sasuke. Sebagiannya lagi hanya memikirkan seberapa banyak kemungkinan yang mereka punya untuk bisa mendapatkan cowok keren di muka kelas yang ternyata jomblo itu.

Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kalau begitu, apa kau punya pacar di luar sekolah?"

"Belum."

Jawaban itu memuaskan setiap hati para siswi di kelas.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba digeser, seorang gadis masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Di sampingnya, Hyuuga Neji menyapa Kakashi dengan anggukan dan permintaan maaf karena terlambat.

"Kau seharusnya kuliah, Neji-san."

Neji terperangkap penyakit _sister complex_-nya sendiri. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang dan gagal dengan mudahnya. "Aku hanya... mengantar adikku."

Mata Hyuuga-nya kemudian menangkap sosok tak dikenal yang memandangnya seperti sedang menilai penampilan Neji. Hyuuga berambut panjang itu sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan semacam ini. "Aku laki-laki," kata Neji dengan berani. Ia segera beralih pada Hinata yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya.

Hidup adalah... sebuah rajutan misteri dan takdir yang menarik. Apa kau pernah dengar itu?

Saat kau berada di tempat yang tepat, waktu yang tepat, dan berjumpa dengan takdirmu, kau akan merasa dirimu tak memiliki daya apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Sebuah takdir adalah kekuatan yang membuatmu bertanya-tanya, mengapa _ia_ ada?

Dalam cinta, _ia_ ada karena sebuah kesempatan yang kauizinkan masuk.

Rentetan kejadian yang pernah kaualami sepanjang hidupmu membawamu pada saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga..."

"Hinata," sahut Sasuke. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, membayangkan dunia yang pernah ia lihat di mana gadis ini telah menjadi wanita dewasa, tertidur di sebuah ranjang berlapis sehelas seprai putih. Rambut panjangnya, poni rambutnya, rona merah pipinya, dan bibir yang ia ingat sebagai penanda sebuah kesudahan dari pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu.

Inilah dirinya, wanita itu di masa sekarang.

Mereka berjabat tangan, dan bila kau mendengarkan dengan baik-baik, kau akan mendengar suara tawa gembira Takdir di dekat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kau harus tidur, Hinata."

Hinata menutupi bibirnya saat tertawa. "Aku punya banyak energi karena hatiku yang riang. Sulit untuk tidur, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik bantal dari pangkuan Hinata, ia membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang mereka. "Kau perlu istirahat." Dia lalu menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut. "Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan sebuah cerita pengantar tidur?"

"Kau sungguh baik, _Uchiha-san_."

"Jangan menyindirku."

Sasuke memosisikan dirinya di dekat Hinata, bergabung dengan wanita itu masuk dalam kenyamanan di balik selimut, memeluk tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma manis dari rambutnya.

"Menurutmu mereka sudah bertemu?" bisik Sasuke parau.

"Pasti sudah."

"Aku ingat Neji bilang padaku bahwa dia laki-laki. Sampai sekarang aku tak berani memikirkan apapun untuk memahami kalimatnya waktu itu."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu, Hinata?"

"Apa?"

"Sepupumu." Hinata tertawa pelan. "Itu benar," lanjut Sasuke. "Sepupumu itu serangga pengganggu yang paling merepotkan."

"Tapi Neji-nii baik."

"Terserahlah."

Keduanya tak pernah tahu mengapa pena itu bisa membawa mereka ke masa depan. Keduanya juga tak pernah mengerti mengapa mereka dipertemukan terlebih dahulu dengan sosok kekasih mereka di masa depan. Mungkin ada yang konslet saat Takdir memainkan jemarinya di proyektor kehidupan. Atau mungkin ini semua hanya sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjumpa, bersahabat, saling jatuh cinta, dan hingga kini bersama. Suatu waktu di musim semi Hinata mengubah namanya menjadi Uchiha. Sebulan kemudian dia membuat Neji pingsan hanya karena sebuah hasil tes laboratorium yang menyatakan ia positif.

Ini adalah bulan kedua kehamilan Hinata. Dan saat ia bertemu dengan sosoknya di masa remaja beberapa menit yang lalu, ia ingin bilang padanya bahwa jatuh cinta adalah pengalaman yang fantastis. Dan bahwa ia beruntung karena dipertemukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini, ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Hinata di masa tuanya akan menyapa dirinya di masa sekarang?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, memeluk tubuh suaminya yang tidak mengantuk. Belaian lembut ia rasakan di punggungnya. Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Hinata, membisikkan permintaan agar Hinata tidur demi kesehatannya dan bayi mereka.

"Mimpikan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^.^v**

**Fic ini idenya muncul setelah winterkaguya-senpai menyarankan untuk nonton MV-nya IU yang 'You and I' hehehe...**

**Kalo sempet, liat ya MV-nya di youtube. **

**Temanya perjalanan waktu (my favorite theme) dan nyerempet dikit sama tema SHDL tahun ini.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-rb-**


End file.
